silentmobiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix the Cat
ATTENTION: THIS ARTICLE IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION AND SOME SECTIONS MAY BE INCOMPLETE, HAVE MISSING INFORMATION, AND MAY HAVE SPELLING/GRAMMER MISTAKES. INFORMATION IS ALSO SUBJECT TO CHANGE AT ANY TIME, AS WELL. BEAR THIS IN MIND AS YOU READ Apperance and Wardrobe Phoenix the Cat greatly resembles Blaze the Cat due to his status as a modified clone. His face is the same as hers, along with fur colors, hair colors and eye color. However, the similarities between the two end there. While Blaze's fur is lilac colored, Phoenix's fur is a darker shade of that color, giving him a more "male" like color scheme. His physic is also that of a male's due to him being genetically modified into becoming a male during conception, but he still possesses some female characteristics as well, such as his light weight, slim hands, and a female voice. His hair is also different, having individual strands instead of being plumes of hair, like his older sibling's hair is. However, despite these obvious differences, he and Blaze are exact duplicates. During his early youth, Phoenix wore simple attire which comprised of red shorts, running shoes, a t-shirt with a zipper jacket, and a red hat. His hair was short and untidy, not going past his cheek fur. His physical build wasn't any greater than that of a 3 year old Mobian, which was his age around the time he looked like this. After being kidnapped and almost killed by a group of religious fanatics, he changed several aspects of his appearance (along with his attitude). He kept shoes of a similar design, but he got rid of his upper clothing, leaving him with just a pair of long red shorts, his shoes, and any necklace-like accessories that he decided to wear around his neck. He then spent months training himself non-stop, eventually developing a muscular physic. All of these traits added together gave Phoenix a rather unique appearance, especially for his young age. Throughout his many adventures, Phoenix would wear many types of clothing as either a social experiment to see if he liked the styles he was trying out, or in order to give himself a temporary outfit if his previous one(s) was either destroyed or damaged somehow. Later, when he turned 7, Phoenix would adopt a kind of trench-coat like apparel when he established his organization "Nirvana" on Mobius. The coat would be colored a dark grey and have orange colored stripes around the upper portion of the coat, and two stripes around the wrists. The coat would have a large collar that reaches around cheek fur level and would be open outwardly, making the color look as though it's moving forward from the front of the coat if viewed from the side. Phoenix would also wear a black T-Shirt underneath the coat, and some black running pants similar to that of sweat pants, which were elastic enough to not hinder his running speed. He would also wear grey versions of his normal running shoes, but no patterns were visible on them, and the pattern on the soles of the shoes would be of a different design. Additional accessories would include a pair of visor sunglasses with a black visor and silver frame, and a digital watch with a black strap and silver frame. His hair would remain the same, although a bit longer. After leaving Mobius however, Phoenix went back to his previous attire. At age 8, after suffering an emotional breakdown caused by the loss (not loss as in dead, or breaking up) of his wife, which Blaze had a part in, Phoenix abandoned the attire he normally wore for the past several years and developed a more gothic appearance. He would wear a black t-shirt, black running pants and grey shoes like the ones he wore during his days in Nirvana, but he would not wear make-up, rings, and other additional accessories that would be commonly categorized as "Goth". He also decided to start growing his hair out at this point, his hair length beginning to now go past his cheek fur. Although his attire alone didn't give him a so-called "Goth" appearance, his cold stare and attitude which developed after his emotional break down and his hatred of how his life went and how his sister took away the one person who cared about him the most is what made most people nervous to be around him. However, this new style would be short-lived, lasting for only a couple months, because after being abducted and recruited by the "Celestial Brotherhood", he would be given a new set of attire. As a CB soldier, Phoenix wore a form-fitting, grey/black polymer CB soldier combat uniform (similar in design with the Nocturnus uniforms) with additional armor plating on the upper chest, forearms and back. Along the legs and arms there are blue iridescent strips which serve as indicators of the status of the wearer of the suit (if the lights were on, the wearer is alive, and they're off when it's the opposite) and also as an indicator of what rank Phoenix is when he started out in the organization (blue is the lowest rank in the CB, while purple is the highest rank that a person in any field in the CB can be promoted to). Around each wrist Phoenix's uniform sports black circlets, which look a bit like squat, 6-spoked cogs, featuring a number of blue buttons. These are high-tech CB devices which project Phoenix’s energy weapons, such as a knife, blaster, and communicator, and also allow him to activate a cloaking device, trigger explosives, and open electronic doors remotely if he can hack into the doors' coding. The belt-like plate on the waste displays a prominent CB sigil in iridescent blue (like the strips on his arms and legs). The uniform also sports a full-face helmet which completely disguises Phoenix's head and pulls his hair inside it comfortably so it does not bother him. Phoenix sees out of the helmet through glowing blue-white eye visors which are shaped like his eyes because, like his outfit, every CB soldier uniform is custom made or every single soldier. The "eye sockets" also have a unique set of "eye lids" which act completely in sync with Phoenix's real eye lids, and are the same grey/black color as his uniform. As he was promoted into higher positions, several aspects of Phoenix's CB soldier uniform were modified, such as the strip, eye and belt sigil colors which indicated his rank, the gadgets present in the uniform, the CB channels that he could access and listen to, and the design of his belt. When Phoenix defeated the former second-in-command of the CB and becoming Genesis' new second-in-command and closet general, Phoenix's CB uniform was upgraded heavily. The eye color and stripes on his uniform were changed to purple, his arm gadgets were given 7th buttons which he could modify to access whichever function(s), channels, etc. that he pleased, allowing him to have additional support and access to information, among other things. The belt was given a long cloth that extended to his ankles and opened up in the front, which showed his status as being a top-ranked operative within the CB. The cloth was colored a dark blue-ish color and was ripped all around the bottom, which served to help give Phoenix a more authorative, threatening appearance. The belt would also have stripes similar to the ones on his arms and legs, and would go all around the belt in a set of 2 and meet at the plate where the glowing, purple CB sigil was present. Phoenix would wear this outfit until he was 10. When Phoenix fled the CB and obtained the Asumour, he would be given a new outfit which he felt would best show that he cut all ties to both light and darkness (although he would attempt to use both to crush the CB in a war that lasted over a year, until he brought Sonic the Hedgehog and co. into the mix). By the time Phoenix reached age 11, both his attire and physical appearance would change drastically. His hair is still untidy, but is much longer (reaching his waist in the back) and is styled in short bangs in the front, with one bang having more hair covering his face than the other. He would also gain a scar on his left eye which he obtained after a previous battle with Genesis. Phoenix's attire would consist of a magical, elastic-like pleather outfit with decorative pauldrons on reach of his shoulders that can change their shape and flexibility at will, allowing Phoenix to move and bend his entire arms around as though he wasn't wearing any shoulder armor at all. The elasticity of his pants would conveniently stretch itself so it would not hamper Phoenix's running ability, and would still provide the same amount of protection as any typical pleather outfit would. The coat/cape would also have several other decorations present on it, including belt straps which would cover Phoenix's chest, his lower rib cage, and an abdominal plate would be present on the outfit. The plate contains a symbolic pattern which indicates the types of paths Phoenix could take depending on his fate, and the circles would represent light, darkness, and the element in between them or both light and darkness. The boots and sleeves have a unique pattern on them which could be compared to that of flames or a similar pattern, although the purpose of these silver patterns is to show that the outfit, while appearing to be nothing more than decorative and non-combative, is actually very athletic and fast-paced sports worthy, like those of a biker's outfit. The soles of the boots are brownish in color, and the coat extends to his ankles. This is his current attire and appearance. An alternative outfit exists for Phoenix which is similar to his current outfit, but designed to look even more athletic than the other outfit and look perfect for extreme sports such as Extreme Gear racing. This outfit is red, silver and black in color like his current outfit, and is a 2 piece body suit that completely covers his entire body from neck to toe. The patterns on the forearms and calves are the exact same as Phoenix's current outfit, but the rest of the outfit is place and has silver-lining around the waste area (which is the area where Phoenix can remove the upper and lower parts of the suit in order to take it off). Phoenix also sports a long, red scarf which covers his entire mouth but keeps his nose exposed so he can breathe, and his hair is loose. An interesting thing to note is that this outfits soles are grey colored instead of brown-ish colored like the other outfit which Phoenix currently wears. Background Birth Phoenix the Cat was born about 3 years after his older sister Blaze the Cat was. Blaze asked her mother for a brother because she was lonely and wanted someone to play with, and to have a "Knight in shining armor" protect her from the other kids who tease her because of her pyrokenetic powers. Her mother tells her that she will give her a brother. Blaze's mother soon becomes pregnant, but Blaze begins to develop a form of N.I.D.S. Panicking, Blaze's mother turns to Dr. Gerald Nega, the Sol Dimension's greatest scientific mind, in order to search for a possible cure that could help her daughter. After listening to her pleas, Gerald Nega decides to inform the queen about a secret project that G.U.N. is running in the shadows, with himself as the project leader. Gerald Nega explains to the queen that it might be possible to develop a cure for Blaze's N.I.D.S. by helping him create his prototype for "Projext Ultimate". Gerald explains to the queen that he would use the DNA from a pre-existing sample in order to create the protoype (In other words, he tells the queen that he is going to make a modified clone of someone else in order to create a more stable prototype for the Alien DNA cell type (P) that he is using). The Queen agrees to provide him a DNA sample from Blaze, because Blaze was considered by both Gerlad Nega and the queen herself to be the best canidate to provide a DNA sample for the projext, and the queen believe that making a clone of her might help make a vaccine that will be more comaptile for Blaze's body to accept. After getting some of her blood, Gerald Nega extracts a sample of Blaze's DNA from her blood sample, and modifies the sample through the use Gene Therapy techniques. He made it so that, instead of growing into a female fetus, the modified DNA sample would turn the pre-existing fetus inside the queen's body into a male fetus (because it was believed that male prototypes would be more suited for the project because they were physically stronger). After injecting the modified DNA sample into the fetus that would grow up to be Phoenix, the queen and the doctor decide to stay at Space Colony Euresia and bring Blaze with them, because Gerald Nega believed that the queen and Blaze would be safe there from most of the queen's enimies, and the G.U.N. officials that would frequently check on them. For the next 9 months, the queen, Blaze, and Gerald Nega stayed at Euresia, waiting for Phoenix to be born. During this 9 month period, Blaze's condition worsened, and the fetus inside the queen's body soon appeared to be draining the life energies of the queen herself, and she began to become very weak. Knowing that her inevitable fate was drawing near, the Queen asks Gerald Nega if she could bring her closest friend Sera the Lynx to Euresia to watch after Blaze while she could continue to work with the doctor. On the 9th month, the queen goes into labor and is brought to a hospital wing inside Euresia. While giving birth, Phoenix begins to drain what was left of the queen's lifeforce, and the queen begins to die. After she was finished giving birth, the queen was soon allowed to hold her new-born baby in her dying arms. When Phoenix did the unexpected by opening his innocent-looking eyes and looked at his mother, the queen looked at Phoenix with sad eyes and told him that "You look just like your sister...." She then pulls Phoenix close and begins to cry. Shortly after crying, the queen begins to bleed from within, and slowly begins to die. Sera rushes to her side, begging her best friend not to die. The queen denies Sera's pleas and tells her that its her time, and hands Phoenix over to her. The queen's tells her to look after Phoenix and Blaze as they grow up, and tell's Sera to name Phoenix "Teruko" (Which means "Shining Child"), and also tells Sera that she hopes that Phoenix has not inhereted her's and Blaze's pyrokenetic abilities, because he would be forced to be put into training for a possible guardian for the Sol Emeralds if he does, along with any other abilities that the Royal Council would see significant as to becoming a guardian. The queen also tells Sera to give Blaze one last message from her, in which she says "Blaze...I know that life is going to get more difficult for you from this point on, because I won't be around to see you and your brother grow up, and you will be trained to be the next guardian of the Sol Emeralds. But I want you to remember this, Blaze: Even though I will be departed from you for the rest of your life now, you will still have one person that you can rely on to help you, comfort you, and always be at yours side from this point on in your life: ...Your little brother. Your brother's name is "Teruko", and he will be your one and only true family that you will have for the rest of your life... Blaze, don't hate your brother for causing my death, it's not his fault.... I want you to look after him and make sure that you always treat him decently, and I'm sure that he will do the same for you in return.... He is your brother, the best friend that you asked me for, and I hope that you two will be happy growing up together, that you two will always smile and look at the good side of things in life... Your brother will be the only true comapnion that you will have from this point on, and I hope that you cherish his company and love him, and I'm very sure that he will love you back in return.... Blaze, I will always cherish having you and your bother as my children, because you both have given me great happiness, and I will never forget you two... I...wish you and Teruko luck, Blaze. I will always love you....and your brother. I hope that you two will always love each other and protect each other from any of your enimies... Blaze....promise me that you will look after your brother, and give him your love, and allow him to do the same for you.... I will always love you, my sweet child. You and you're cute little bother. Thank you for being such a wonderful child, Blaze.... Goodbye...." After saying these last words, the queen dies, which causes both Sera and Phoenix to cry. A few hours later, Gerald Nega uses a blood sample from Phoenix to develop the vaccine for Blaze's N.I.D.S., and Blaze is given the vaccine shortly afterwards. Blaze's symptoms began to disappear, and the disease inside her body was soon destroyed. After being given the Vaccine, Sera tells Blaze her mother's last words to her, which causes her to cry. Sera also introduces Blaze to Phoenix. After seeing Phoenix, Blaze began to develop a strong and irrational hatred of Phoenix because she believed that he was responsible for their mother's death, and soon began to treat him poorley as soon as they returned to the Royal Kingdom. After being examined by G.U.N. officials to see if he was a suitable prototype for Project Ultimate, the officials soon discover that Phoenix's growth patterns were slowed down considerably due to the fact that Geral Nega gave the queen a shot (which she accepted willingly) that would slow down Phoenix's growth process during his time in his mother's womb. The reason why the queen agreed to have Phoenix's genetic growth slowed down was because when Gerald Nega told the queen the truth about Project Ultimate because of the guilt he felt for first lying to her about it, the queen was shocked to learn that G.U.N. intended to use Phoenix as a living weapon that would help carry out their top-secret missions for them. The queen also learned that if Phoenix turned out to be the superior prototype of the project (the other prototype being Raiden the Lynx), Phoenix would've been taken into the custody of G.U.N., and they would train Phoenix to be the ultimate fighting and killing machine. The queen didn't want Phoenix to grow up to be a killing machine and puppet of G.U.N., so she begged Gerald Nega to do something that would prevent Phoenix as being chosen as the superior prototype to Project Ultimate. Not wanting Phoenix to become a tool for G.U.N. as well, Gerald Nega agrees to slow down the alien DNA inside Phoenix's body by giving him a shot that made the alien DNA that gave the extra boost in genetic growth slow down almost to a halt. As a result, Phoenix was born as the Incomplete Prototype for Project Ultimate, with Raiden the Lynx being the only completed prototype to the project. After discovering what Gerald Nega had done, G.U.N. arrested him and imprisioned him within Euresia, and Phoenix was reviewed by G.U.N. officials for a satus check. When Phoenix failed to meet all the genetic requirements that G.U.N. required, despite the fact that some of the unique things that Phoenix exceeded in was intelegence (When he was examined by G.U.N. officials, Phoeninx apparantly already had a beyond-genius IQ that was estimated to have been somewhere around 340 around the time he was born, and was expected to grow to somewhere around 700 as he grew older. Yeah, he was obviously born a super genius, with an IQ that surpasses both Eggman and Tails combined), and was therefore dubbed a "failure". So Raiden the Lynx was chosen as the superior prototype and was taken into custody by G.U.N. in order to be trained as the Sol Dimension's first and strongest "Tengu" oprative, while custody of Phoenix was given to his Godmother, Sera the Lynx. Infancy Days When Sera and Blaze returned back to the kingdom, Sera introduced Phoenix to Blaze, who seemed to show scorn and disdain towards him. Within a week after returning home, Phoenix began to show signs of his intelegence during a series of events that would baffle everyone who was taking care of him. An example of one of these events is when a servant accidentally broke a grandfather clock, Phoenix managed to get a look at what was left of it when Sera brought him with her to examine the mess. That night, Phoenix managed to sneak out of his crib and room, and go to the part of the palace where the broken clock was. After spending minutes looking at the parts, he began to put the clock back together peice by peice. By morning, he finished and the clock was repaired, and even worked better than it did before. When one of the palace's servants discovered him, he reported what Phoenix did to Sera, which amazed her and everyone who heard about Phoenix repairing the clock by himself. Another example is when Phoenix was kidnapped by a group of common criminals, Phoenix managed to miraclulously move through the house in which he was being held and combat the criminals by setting traps build out of house-ware and other materials. He showed the intelegence of a tatician by observing their behavior, how the objects and devices that they used worked, and used them to his advantage while comabting the criminals. Once helped arrived, officers were baffled to see a perfectly calm Phoenix sitting next to the group of criminals, who were beaten up and unconcious on the floor. Phoenix didn't show any interests in the toys that most infants would be interested in, but he showed great interest in anything that was made with technology, such as a toy robot. However, instead of playing with them, Phoenix would take them apart in order to see how they worked, and sometimes made new toys to play with out of the ones he took apart. Sera would often praise Phoenix for all the incredible things that he was able to do despite being an infant, however his sister, Blaze, continued to show disdain towards him. During a cold night, Phoenix had a nightmare and spent hours crying, and Sera and the palace servants could do nothing to calm him down. Because she couldn't stand the sound of her brother crying, Blaze stormed into the room and demanded to know why Phoenix wouldn't stop crying. A few moments later, Phoenix saw Blaze and stopped crying immendiately. Because the first person Phoenix ever saw was his mother, he mistook Blaze for his mother, who looked just like her, and tried desperately to reach out to her while still in Sera's arms. Noticing how Phoenix seemed to want to be by Blaze, she handed him to her, so Phoenix could get a good look at her. After getting a close look at her face, Phoenix realized that Blaze wasn't his mother, however he didn't start crying again, but instead seemed to constantly gaze at her. This greatly disturbed Blaze, but Sera encouraged Blaze to let Phoenix sleep with her for that night, despite Blaze's complaints. During the night, Phoenix managed to leap out of his crib and walk to Blaze's bed and climb up to her. This caused Blaze to wake up seeing Phoenix's face, which made her scream and put him back in his crib, questioning how he managed to get out of it. This however, encouraged Phoenix to keep escaping his crib and sleeping with his sister, which eventually angered Blaze so much that she used all her strength to throw him across the room, and Phoenix landed on the ground. However, Phoenix started cheering and ran up to Blaze and started tugging her, wanting her to throw him again. This caused Blaze to give up trying to keep him away from here, and she hatefully allowed him to sleep with her. However, Phoenix seemed to enjoy every second of it as they both slept for the remainder of that night. At an amazing rate, Phoenix soon began to speak, and could soon speak at the level of a 3rd Grade student. Seeing how Phoenix seemed to have an eye for technology, Sera decided to give him a computer, and have his room redone so he can work with any gadgets that he would come across. Early Childhood (Before Cult Kidnapping) Phoenix was sent to the most difficult and best schools in his world, and he miraculously graduates from his world's best university at age 4. After graduating, Phoenix was given mountains of grands, and Phoenix used this money to buy parts which he needed to build his machinesm which improved life at the royal palace for most of it's inhabitants. On a trip to a far away island, Phoenix helped a school teacher find her missing jewelery, and as a reward, she given him the deed to a private island which che never uses anymore. At first, Phoenix was reluctant to accept her offer, but after the teacher persisted some more, Phoenix eventually gave in. Phoenix then visited the island that was given to him, and was amazed at the large mansion that awaited him on the island itself. The mansion was 14 stoties high and it filled the center of the island. The island itself had a small forest on it's East side, and there as a hot spring in that forest. The South side of the island had fine sand, which Phoenix used to plant crops and trees for fruit and vegetables. The North side of the island had a small beach, which travelers would use to set foor on the island. After exploring the interior of the mansion, phoenix discovered a large underground cave beneath the mansions lowest basment after diging a hole in it's floor. Phoenix took advantage of the extra space to build a laboratory beneath the island, where he could conduct all his research in private, and would have enough space to put all the equipment he would need in. On his vacations, Phoenix would sometimes come back to the island to train and conduct more experiments. Phoenix even built 2 teleporters that would allow him to instantly travel to his private island from his room in the royal palace, and vice versa, whenever he needed to do something that required more equipment or lab space. Phoenix would continue to build impressive machines and demonstrate his genius with an innocent nature, which continued to earn him the respect of all the royal palace's inhabitants, except for his older sister Blaze. Although most people weren't aware of it, Phoenix had great respect for Blaze and looked at her as a role model, especially because of her althletic skills and ability to control fire, and he would often try to win her respect and love by showing her his machines or offer to do favors for her, but Blaze was always annoyed by this and she would shrug Phoenix off each time. although Phoenix questioned why his sister didn't respect him much, he still loved her and he continued to do whatever he could to win recognition from her. During the Spring, Phoenix was playing outside the royal palace's green house with Sera, when he suddenly learned how to create fire out of thin air. Instead of being frightened by this ability, Phoenix was facinated by it, and he decided to show his newly learned ability to Sera in hopes of getting more praise from her, while thinking cheerfully about how he has discovered that he had the same pyrokenetic abilities as his older sister. However, when Phoenix showed her the flames in his hands, Sera gave the exact oppsite reaction that he thought she would give him. Instead of looking cheerful at him, Sera looked at Phoenix with an expression of pure terror on her face for several moments, then she suddenly grabed his left arm screaming "NO!! NOT YOU TOO!!!", and then she slapped him across the face. Greatly confused about what just happened, Phoenix slowly looked back at Sera with great fear, too scared to move away from her. Sera then embraced Phoenix and repeatedly told him that she was sorry while crying in his shoulders. Unfortunately, one of the palace's servants saw this event, and reported it to the High Council. The High Council then decided that Phoenix would be chosen as the second canidate to become the next guardian of the Sol Emeralds, because he showed the abilities necessary to become one. When word of this reached the royal palace, several things happened: Everyone in the royal kingdom praised Phoenix for his acceptance to become a possible future guardian for the Sol Emeralds, while Sera seemed to show great sadness and hatred towards the news. When Blaze heard about the news, she began to hate phoenix even more than she did before, because she was originally going to get the position of guardian by default because phoenix didn't show all the qualities needed to become one, and learning about how she suddenly had competition now put her dreams of protecting her people and ensuring the safety of the Sol Dimension's greatest treasures at risk. Although phoenix enjoyed all the extra praise that he was getting from everyone, when he tried to go to Blaze about it, she would glare at him when she saw him, which saddened Phoenix even more and begin to question if his siter truely hated him, and if so, why. Early Childhood (Cult Kidnapping) Physical Attributes From Project Ultimus Wings Due to the side effects of the genetic experimentation involved in Project Ultimus, Phoenix the Cat began developing a pair of wings during his conception and after his birth, but they would not finish developing until he reached the age of 4. Although Phoenix originally had a complete pair of wings, one of them (Which were deformed) was cut off during an event referred to as the Malilaria Incident. The wings have a pure-white color, like those of an angel, but the shape of the wings themselves were slightly different from what the religious deities had. The right wing is about 3 to 5 times greater than Phoenix's entire body mass (which is around 3 feet), and the base of the wing starts off slim, and eventually begins to spread out in diameter further along its length, giving the wing an overall area of 2 ft and 5 inches at the Median under wing to the tip of the wing. These are the right wing's current measurments: The wing altogether has a length of 9 ft and 11 inches. Due to the wing's incredible size, one can't help but question how it can completely revert itself into Phoenix's right shoulder. Although it has been theorized that the right wing is somehow able to change its size flex itself to where it can fit comfortably inside Phoenix's body, no one has ever been able to actually prove how his right wing could ever manage to fit and comfortably store itself inside his body. Curiously, when the wing is inside Phoenix's body, no "lump" or noticeable swelling (Or size difference) in his right shoulder is visibly shown, and those who have made physical contact with his right shoulder often thought that it felt like "anybody else's shoulder", with no noticeable differences in physical feeling. The left wing is (or was) significantly less noteworthy however, due to not only the fact that it was disfigured, but it served little purpose to Phoenix and his flight capabilities. The left wing formed around the same time as the right one had, but it only served as a flight stabilizer during it's time of existence, although it was apparently never needed in order for Phoenix to accomplish and maintain flight. As mention before, the left wing was sliced off Phoenix's left shoulder during the Miliaria Incident. ''Although Phoenix had a little difficulty flying in a stable manner without it, Phoenix eventually managed to reacquire his stable flight capabilities through excessive practices. The fact that the left wing was deformed was because during Phoenix's conception during ''Project Ultimate, Dr. Gerald Robotnik-Nega injected Phoenix with an unknown serum, which severly halted certain areas of Phoenix's growth, which included his wings. The right wing was unaffected, but the left one became significantly smaller than the right. One of the reasons for trying to slow Phoenix's growth was to prevent him from developing any serious mutations from the genetic experiments inflicted on him. However, like his Pyrokenetic abilities, Phoenix was able to miracously achieve flight capabilities with the use of only a single wing. On a side note, the left wing (During it'[s existance) Was only 1 ft and 4 inches long. Eyes The use of Necronova H cells has also caused mutations to occur in the ocular tissue of Phoenix's eyes. When Phoenix reached the age of 7, his eyes developed the ability to view the world in hundreds of frames per second, most likely in the same range as Vice's eyes could. Like Vice, this allows Phoenix to quickly adjust his eyes to whichever speed he is moving or follow objects (Or people) that is moving faster than a normal person's sight can see. Phoenix also gained the ability to voluntarily control over his visual perception, but in most cases his eyes automatically adjust to the speed at which he or another object is moving. In simple terms, Phoenix has the ability to see the world in slow-motion, and see to oncoming dangers almost instantly, and quickly plan some defensive tactics in order to evade the dangers. He can also quickly plan counterattacks against his opponents, even if they're moving faster than bullets. These abilities have allowed Phoenix to have an easier time overcoming several powerful (and sometimes fast) opponents, including Vice the Lynx and even Sonic the Hedgehog. (In other words, Phoenix also has developed incredible levels of Hand-Eye Coordination (the ability to recognize and respond quickly and accurately)) However, although Phoenix can see just about any danger coming at him, he needs to be very quick to react to them, otherwise seeing (Or sensing them either by a sixth sense or by several of his other senses) them coming won't serve him any purpose. Basically, Phoenix's eyes could be considered to be on par with Vice's in terms of visual perception and ability, as they shared the exact same traits with each other (save the pupils, eye colors and a few other minor differences). Other than being able to change his visual perception voluntarily (Or involuntarily) and having incredible levels of Dynamic Visual Activity (the power to clearly see moving objects), HEC and Eye Movement (the ability to move your eyes quickly and accurately), Phoenix's eyes also have greatly enhanced levels of Momentary Vision (The ability to gather several bits of information at once), and Peripheral Vision (The ability to see over a wide area). Combining all of these traits, Phoenix, in a sense, has super-powered eye sight, which can give him an edge inside and outside of battle. Outside of battle, these eye traits have allowed Phoenix to quickly read text, draw and very quick speeds accurately, and absorb visual information very quickly. Although Phoenix's eyes had these abilities eve since his birth, it was not until he was 7, and in a life-threatening situation, that several of his eye's abilities were greatly enhanced in order to adapt to the conditions of the current battle he was in at the time, and have stayed at these levels since. Because of these observations, one ca theorize that Phoenix's eyes could, if introduced and put under the right conditions, can continue to grow in strength an attributes, enhancing Phoenix’s visional traits even further. However, any further development in Phoenix’s visional strengths is yet to be seen. Another thing that’s possibly worth mentioning about Phoenix's eyes is that the pupils can change into silts, which is a famous trademark and side effect of Necronova cell experimentation (next to the development of wings). The subjects eyes also seem to emit a faint glow as well, which is usually the same color (Or a different shade of a similar color) of the subject's eyes. Although these physical traits seem to serve no purpose to any of Phoenix's visual aspects, there has been several theories as to when these changes to the eyes occur. One theory states that Phoenix's pupils can only change while he is experiencing strong emotions, while another theory states that he can change his pupils into silts at will, although both theories seem likely. Other Although there was consideration to make the prototypes male or female in order to test out certain theories, it was decided that both prototypes for Project Ultimate would be made male. As a result, Phoenix was modified to have all the traits of the male body, although he still retains some traits of his female genetic predecessor, although there are very few of these traits. The only female traits that Phoenix has is mainly his female-like voice, and naturally he'd look like his older sister since he's her clone, at least in terms of facial traits. Through intense self-training, Phoenix developed fairly large muscles around his body, and outwardly looked like a body builder, which is why he has an overall "thicker" appearance than most animals of his kind. Phoenix has done incredible amounts of traning in order to achieve the speed and strength that he has now, but these attributes (along with his 6 senses) can increase when more adrenaline is being produced in his body. Basically, Phoenix's body produces more adrenaline when he is in a dangerous or "tight" situation, and depending on the severity of the danger, his attributes can increase to incredible levels in order to quickly match his opponents speed, strength, etc, etc. Although anyone can achieve adrenaline rushes like this, Phoenix's body can produce adrenaline more quickly due to the aid of Necronova Cells. Of course, this is one of the few noticable attributes that Phoenix gained from Necromorphia Cells, the other traits being only what was mentioned above and the ability to absorb seemingly countless amounts of enegry. Theme songs This is the main theme for the PS2 game "Skygunner". It is Phoenix the Cat's main theme. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZerrPE-N-MU The Blue World Prelude version of "His World" is another main theme of Phoenix the Cat. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eMiqdSupUA Home, Sweet Home (Arranged version) is another theme song of Phoenix the Cat. The song relates to Phoenix because of his home sickness, due to the fact that he has been taken away from his home world in the Sol Dimension many times throughout his life. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qivnDITUxuw This is the original version of Home, Sweet Home from FFV, which is another theme for Phoenix. The song basically relates to Phoenix the same way the arranged version does (See the description of Home, Sweet Home (Arranged versio) up above). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qivnDITUxuw Dreams of an Absolution (Blaze version) is another main theme song for Phoenix the Cat. This song relates to Phoenix because he has a secret desire to find a possible solution to bring peace to his world and all others. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rb-_LcXahDo&feature=related This is a remix of Dreams of an Absolution Blaze version. This song relates to Phoenix the same way the "original" version does (Again, look above for a description as to why these songs relate to him). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YemaohOY1wc "To Zanarkand" is a song from FF10. This song relates to Phoenix because of the lonliness he feels, due to the fact that he has almost technically been alone all his life. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-0G_FI61a8 "Cosmos" is the song that plays during a battle between Phoenix and Blaze the Cat. The song relates to Phoenix and Blaze because the lyrics describe how they both desire to find their own salvation in life. The song also somewhat describes the things that they would be willing to stand up against in order to surpass their foes. It's kinda hard to explain, but I think that this song somehow relates to both Phoenix and Blaze the Cat... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-x_niLwLftk "Acceptance is another one of Phoenix's main themes. RP Apperances RP: Silent Hill (Alternate) Abilities *I'll write about them later Quotes and Speeches Phoenix's Speech to the Knothole Freedom Fighters and co at Space colony Centopolis "I’ve given you and this world an opportunity to find true peace through peaceful submission and cooperation via a plan which, had it have gone the way it was supposed to, would’ve guaranteed the continued safety of the average citizens of Mobius while being under a fair, understanding rule which would’ve hunted mercilessly for the dangers and antagonists that threaten the very peace that those citizens have been trying to reacquire since Ivo Robotnik’s rise to power. I’ve worked to save your people while asking for nothing but their trust in my methods and ideas, despite the fact that I too am fully aware that I was probably asking for too much, especially in these hard, unpredictable times. However, as you could clearly see, those who HAVE given me their unconditional trust were given new lives to lead, along with new freedoms and ideals. These people know a level of peace which they haven’t experienced in over a decade, all because all they had to do was take the risk of trusting a complete, other-worldly stranger with their freedom. Those people were incredibly brave to have done so, and I have done my best to reward them for their trust in me. But let me ask you this: If you yourself know that these people are happy, safe, and have great lives all because of me, then why do you still wish to take down their benefactor? The person who has given them a new hope during these dark times on your world? Is it still because I used methods which you, to this very moment, do not approve of in any shape or form? Or is it because you wanted to bring all the people of Mobius under the rule of one government led by a small group of individuals who all don’t share the exact same ideals, despite the potential dangers that these conflicting views could present in the near future? Your idea of a stable government has good intentions, but its structure and layout is flawed. Look at MY government… Do you see any serious conflicts emerging from the people I govern over various civil matters such as equal treatment and sharing of supplies and shelter? Or were you too busy fighting me and my comrades to notice the effectiveness my form of leadership has been achieving thus far? Your ways of carrying out justice are so shallow and 2 dimensional that it’s almost baffling when compared to logic that it’s bound to cause yourselves problems in the future, no matter how many calms that you may be able to achieve. Those calms could last days, weeks, years, even decades, but how long will they each truly last? … Until yet ANOTHER threat emerges under your noses, and are unprepared for it. Do you see the flaws in your ways of thinking? All I’ve been trying to do was be a hero to you and your people, a great ally who had vast amounts of resources and intellect-that could’ve helped you bring crime and terrorism on Mobius to a complete stand still. But all you do is keep pressing forward without stopping long enough to really think your actions through. Are you all so blind that you see no good in me? Or blind selfishness in your actions? What do you hope to accomplish by setting yourself up for further conflict by getting rid of someone who can help you handle those threats ahead of time, before they get out of hand and cause even more pain and suffering?" Trivia *Despite not being a wielder of Chaos abilities, Phoenix's Chaos Aura when in possession of a Chaos Emerald (or another object that gives Chaos Energy) is yellow when he uses Chaos Control. Gallery PhoenixCat.png|Credits to Sunny the Hedgehog Phoenix and Sunny are random.png|Random drawing that one of my closest friends made. Ah, the memories... File:Phoenixpic.png|Currently updated design, unshaded. Art by Gamergirl304. Concept Art Phoenix the Cat 001.jpg|First picture and design Phoenix in his first alternate costume 002.jpg|A prototype design for a secondary costume for Phoenix the Cat. Art by me. Phoenixa.png|A version of Phoenix's current design without the dark purple parts of his hair and the scar on the left side of his face. Credits to Gingalain :) Phoenixs.png|A version of Phoenix's current design without the dark purple parts of his hair, but with the scar on his face present. Credits to Gingalain :3 File:Phoenixpurple.png|A version of Phoenix's design with the dark purple parts of his hair with the scar on his face. Credits to Gingalain C: Phoenix Nirvana.png|Concept art of Phoenix the Cat in his Nirvana Organization outfit. Art done by me. File:Phoenixsketch.jpg|Concept art of Phoenix the Cat's final design update made during June of 2011. Artwork by Gamergirl304. Other File:Phoenix Pokemon Card.jpg|Something I decided to make for fun. Made on mypokecard.com Phoenix-Pryo.jpg|Credits to NerotheHedgehog Phoenix-Sprite.jpg|Credits to NerotheHedgehog File:The Ausomour - PhoenixtheCat.png|The Asumour, Phoenix's main weapon of choice. Art by yours truly. Category:Genesjs's characters